Confession
by shmow-zows
Summary: Short wintery GrayLu fluff as requested by my giveaway winner on tumblr.


"Lucy, come on, just let me see!"

"No! No I WON'T be wearing this, are you joking?!"

"… Does it look_ that _bad?"

"IT LOOKS AMAZING, ACTUALLY."

"It obviously doesn't if you can't bring yourself to show me."

She yanked the dressing room curtain open, seething with annoyance, "SEE. I LOOK INCREDIBLE."

The blonde twirled in the maid costume, showing off every curve-hugging, jaw-dropping, scandalous angle the outfit had to offer. The skirt was tiny, flaunting her toned ass with its every flit, a fact that made it really, really hard for Gray to keep a straight face.

"What're you smirking about," she fumed, fists balling up tightly around its hem.

"I got you to come out," he chuckled, closing the space between them, "and yeah, you do look amazing." Gray's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his forehead meeting Lucy's, and flushing her creamy complexion. Her chest felt like it was going to explode.

"I know I do," she scowled, writhing in the ice mage's embrace. He chuckled again, "I can't let you wear it, though."

"And why not!"

"If I do, all the guys'll flock on over to you and I can't let that happen."

She blushed again, "well, then you'll know how it feels!"

Lucy managed to break free of the boy's grasp, and stumbled back into the dressing room, light-headed from the previous closeness, and unfamiliar relationship.

The pair had only gotten together two weeks ago via a very impersonal, very uncomfortable series of events. It wasn't Gray's fault Natsu couldn't keep his mouth shut, of course, but the blonde couldn't help but resent the way Natsu had drunkenly spilled whiskey on her skirt, only to refuse cleaning up because, "Gray would kill him for touchin' his girl."

A kick she now realized Lisanna had intended for the pink-haired slayer had sent a pain up Lucy's leg. Gray had looked absolutely horrified before his fist connected with Natsu's face. The hothead did nothing but cackle as the ice mage stormed out of the guild hall. "You go, I'll take care of this idiot," Lisanna smiled.

It took Lucy a half hour to find the black-haired boy - partly because of the rain, partly because she needed some time to process Natsu's words. _'His,' girl? _

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more obscene," she teased. Gray had been perched in the park's central oak tree, naked save for his navy blue boxer shorts. He didn't even look up. She pouted slightly, annoyed for being ignored, before struggling to climb into the spot next to him. "Gray?"

The boy looked away.

"Gray, please don't be upset…"

"I'm not," he laughed, "I'm annoyed!"

"Because Natsu made a stupid joke?"

"Nah," he smirked, "because he ruined the whole surprise."

The boy turned to the white jacket laid carefully next to him on the thick branch, and produced a small velvet box from its pocket. Lucy's heart dropped, "G-Gray!"

"Relax, will you? It's not a ring!"

She let out a relieved sigh, "Thank God."

"You should open it, though," he laughed. Puzzled, Lucy took the box from the boy's hands, opened it gingerly, and gasped.

"It's a necklace Ur gave me a while back," he muttered, hand cupped lightly around the back of his neck, "she said its supposed to change color depending on the person's aura. It used to be a stone but I reshaped it into a snowflake because I thought it made more sense. I don't know, I just thought you might like it 'cause girls like that kind o' stuff."

"But why," the blonde asked, both baffled, and amazed by the icy necklace.

"Tch, you really are dumb, aren't you? I like you, Lucy, an' I wanted to be romantic, or whatever when I told you but dragon breath over there ruined it," he spoke, tossing his head in annoyance in the direction of the guild.

"Is that why you ran off?"

"I didn't run, and no. I was supposed to do it in the hall but then realized it wouldn't be as cool. The only way I could get you out here was to make a scene."

"What."

"Yeah, it wasn't the best plan. Just go with it, okay?"

The boy then stood, and gave Lucy his hand. She took it gingerly, still shocked by everything her friend had just confessed. Gray suddenly draped Lucy over his shoulder, and began his ascent to the top of the tree, snickering at the blonde's protests. "Just calm down," he barked, and slapped her behind. _That ought to shut her up. _

Upon reaching the top, Gray carefully let her down onto a secure branch, arm wrapped tightly around her small waist, "Hold onto me, okay?"

She nodded.

"Ice make: Bow," he mumbled, notching an arrow, and releasing it directly up into the night sky. The arrow burst after a couple of seconds, sending sparks of light blues, and purples back down on them. The coldness of the shot froze several rain drops on the way down, choreographing the most beautiful waltz of powder, and snow.

"Lucy," he spoke again, "accept the necklace. Be mine. Be mine, and no one else's."

The girl blushed at the memory, hands still gripping at the skirt hem before meeting the vibrant pink snowflake that rested comfortably on the base of her neck. She gasped as she was pulled into another tight embrace. "I'm serious, Luce."

Gray's breath tickled the back of her neck. She turned to face the boy, "I know, I am, too," she teased. He scowled down at her. "But if you insist, I won't wear it for anyone, but you."


End file.
